


Трилогия «Соперница»

by Katrina_Victrice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Horcruxes, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina_Victrice/pseuds/Katrina_Victrice
Summary: Они должны были стать врагами, но, когда узнали, что их связывает, стали больше, чем соперниками. Эта история — трагедия двух непохожих людей, которым волею судьбы пришлось пройти болезненные преображения: через взгляд друг в друга, через роковые узы, через ужас и любовь, что сопровождали их до самого конца, пока не сбылось давно сброшенное со счетов пророчество.
Relationships: fem!Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 15





	Трилогия «Соперница»

_2 ноября, 1981 г._

Раннее ноябрьское утро на Привит-драйв обещало быть самым обыкновенным и ничем не примечательным. Петуния Дурсли, жительница дома под номером четыре, выносила пустые бутылки из-под молока. Её муж Вернон безмятежно попивал кофе и читал свежую газету, не изменяя своему ежедневному ритуалу перед работой. Их полуторагодовалый сын Дадли сопел в кроватке в своей огромной спальне, набираясь сил перед грядущим днём.

Но в этот раз надежды семьи Дурсли на очередной размеренный день не оправдались. Едва выйдя за порог, Петуния обнаружила на крыльце свёрток с тепло укутанным ребёнком, мирно спящим на холодном ветру. Нервно оглядевшись, она подняла свёрток и внесла в дом.

— Вернон! — крикнула она высоким голосом. — Вернон, нам подкинули ребёнка! — возбуждённым шёпотом продолжила Петуния, входя в гостиную. Муж дочитывал газету в кресле у камина.

— Ты только посмотри! И что нам теперь делать? — сказала она по-прежнему шёпотом, боясь, что услышит соседка.

— А какого чёрта он тут делает? Какие-то проходимцы нагуляли ребёнка, а нам отдувайся! — проворчал грузный Вернон, переворачивая страницу. Он буркнул под нос что-то про органы опеки, и Петуния согласно закивала.

Раздался плач — это ребенок проснулся от громких голосов. Петуния поморщилась и ощупала его тело: мокрое. Она вздохнула и положила ребёнка на диван, чтобы перепеленать и внимательно осмотреть его. «Он» оказался девочкой. Выглядела она здоровой и чистой — непохоже, что от неё избавились бродяги, — только лоб справа рассекал шрам, напоминавший знак молнии. Он был багровым, но тонким, и всё же Петуния покачала головой, представив, как некрасиво он будет смотреться, когда девочка вырастет.

— Что это такое? Что там упало? — Вернон отложил «Уингинг Таймс» в сторону, смотря под ноги жене.

Петуния опустила взгляд. На ковре лежал жёлтый конверт — вероятно, выпал из пелёнок. Девочка больше не плакала. Переложив её на край дивана, Петуния медленно нагнулась и перевернула конверт дрожащей рукой. Косой почерк, которым письмо было адресовано ей, оказался хорошо знакомым.

— Вернон... это _они_! — в ужасе прошептала она, оседая на диван.

Вернон поднялся с кресла, едва не опрокинув свой кофе, и поспешил к ней. Глаза перебегали с конверта на её лицо и обратно.

— П-петуния, солнышко, — нервно начал он, садясь рядом, — ты уверена?

В их семье было запрещено обсуждать _тех_ , ненормальных людей.

Петуния кивнула. Она плотно сжимала тонкие губы, пристально глядя на конверт. Наконец, поддалась любопытству и вскрыла его. Но только она начала читать, как в груди стала нарастать глухая боль. Не веря глазам, Петуния пробежала взглядом по первым строчкам письма ещё раз, а затем уткнулась в плечо мужа:

— Она умерла. Вернон, Лили больше нет!

Вернон отрешённо погладил рыдающую жену по спине и забрал пергамент из повисшей руки.

— Петуния, — прочистив горло, начал он через некоторое время, — э-э-э... значит, этот подкидыш...

— Это Эмилия. Дочь Лили и этого... Поттера. — Вытирая слёзы, Петуния отстранилась от мужа.

Пробило девять утра.

— О, уже опаздываю! — Вернон вскочил на ноги. — Туния, не бери в голову. Отдадим девчонку в приют и раз и навсегда забудем об этих уродах, — неестественно бодрым голосом сказал он, чмокнув жену на прощание.

Мысль показалась хорошей. Вернон уехал в Лондон, раскричался проснувшийся Дадли. Петуния отложила мысли о судьбе племянницы на вечер и поспешила заняться сыном и домом. Но иногда Эмилия плакала, и приходилось подходить к ней, кормить, укачивать. И каждый раз взгляд скользил по письму. Петуния брала его в руки и перечитывала снова и снова.

В послании говорилось, что обоих Поттеров убил некий тёмный волшебник со странным именем Лорд Волдеморт и их дочь теперь сирота, а Волдеморт исчез, попытавшись убить и её. Сестра Петунии тоже была волшебницей и вышла замуж за волшебника, но в семье Дурсли об этом не говорили — делали вид, будто магии не существует.

Автор сообщения просил Петунию приютить племянницу и отнестись к ней с заботой, как к собственному ребёнку. Он был уверен, что это поможет защитить девочку от Волдеморта, который рано или поздно вернётся. А пока Эмилия будет жить здесь, он не сможет добраться до неё и до самих Дурсли.

— Вернон, думаю… Думаю, мы не можем избавиться от неё… Нам надо оставить девочку. Ты ведь видел, что мне написали, — тихо произнесла Петуния за ужином. Она теребила малиновую салфетку и сосредоточенно глядела на свои тонкие пальцы.

— Но послушай, — неловко начал Вернон. Похоже, он считал, что по поводу свалившейся на них обузы всё решено. — Если этот Какой-то-там-морд может вернуться и прийти за ней, мы из-за неё будем в опасности. Пусть эти в… ну, _они_ заберут её к себе и сами защитят.

— Альбус Дамблдор пишет, что здесь и только здесь для неё будет самая сильная защита. Если… Если мы дадим её.

— Какая-то чертовщина, — проворчал Вернон. — Мы что, сковородкой или дрелью прогоним этого Мордишморта? А? Как он это представляет?

Петуния дотянулась до письма, который отложила на буфет.

— М-м, — нахмурила она брови, ища глазами нужную строчку. — Я не уверена, что правильно понимаю его, но похоже, он наложил на это место какие-то чары. Он пишет… да, вот… «Петуния, прошу вас об одном: примите Эмилию в свою семью. Это очень важно. Ей нужна кровная защита, которую она найдет у единственной родни Лили — у вас, её сестры. Лили пожертвовала собой, чтобы защитить её, поэтому чары Волдеморта обернулись против него самого, но у девочки остался шрам. Я сделал так, чтобы ваша кровь точно так же не дала ему добраться до ребёнка, но важно, чтобы Эмилия считала ваш дом своим домом. В её совершенолетие чары спадут, но тогда она сможет защитить себя самостоятельно. Всё, чего я прошу, дать ей эти безопасные годы. Надеюсь, вы сможете полюбить её и объяснить, что с ней произошло».

— Дать ей безопасные годы, посмотрите-ка! — пробасил Вернон. Его лицо начало багроветь. — А нам кто их даст? Она же будет такая же… ну, как _они_. Ненормальной! А если она что-то сделает нашему сыну? А если это увидят соседи?

— Она не будет… делать ничего странного, — сквозь зубы произнесла Петуния. — Мы ей не позволим.

Вернон просиял:

— Точно! Мы всю эту дурь из неё выбъем. Уж раз отдали нам, нам и решать, как её воспитывать. А странностей в нашем доме не будет.

Он протянул пухлую руку к Петунии и заботливо сжал ее пальцы, которые всё ещё стискивали салфетку. Петуния расслабилась и отпила вина.

— Мы с ней справимся, — проговорила она слабо и поцеловала мужа в щёку. — Наша мама потакала чудачествам Лили, вот она и… А потом этот волшебник её…

— Да, Эмили такой не станет, и с ней ничего плохого не случится, — заверил Вернон, приобнимая жену. — Сделаем из неё нормального человека, раз уж нам растить её.

— Кажется, Лили в письмах по-другому сокращала её имя… — Петуния задумалась. — А впрочем, пусть будет Эмили.

* * *

Лили была младше Петунии на несколько лет и колдовать начала очень рано. Уже лет в шесть она при помощи волшебства отбирала у Петунии игрушки, а в восемь перекрашивала куклам волосы, просто помечтав об этом. Поэтому первые годы жизни Эмили на Привит-драйв напоминали пороховую бочку. Петуния с Верноном со дня на день ждали, когда проявится дурная магическая наследственность. Эмили и Дадли, который любил щипаться, Дурсли старались держать друг от друга подальше и на всякий случай скрывали племянницу от соседей.

Девочка, однако, оказалась на редкость понимающим ребёнком. Она быстро переставала плакать, стоило показать, что здесь не терпят её слёз; быстро научилась быть самостоятельной. В конце концов, к облегчению Дурсли, она очень скоро уяснила, что странностям в этом доме не место. Потребовалось всего несколько раз, чтобы племянница никогда больше не совершала и малейшего колдовства. И даже шрам на лбу становился всё бледнее, а вскоре и вовсе стал едва заметен на светлой коже.

Дурсли по-прежнему ограничивали и контролировали интерес племянницы, но с каждым днём всё меньше опасались, что она покажет свою ненормальность и опозорит их перед соседями. С ней не было страшно оставить сына, сходить в ближайший магазин, Петуния не боялась отдавать её в школу, Эмили не задавала дурацких вопросов — словом, с ней не было совершенно никаких проблем, и Дурсли решили, что справились со своей задачей.

Эмили было восемь, когда дядя и тетя стали для нее мамой и папой. Петуния уже несколько лет была спокойна за то, что племянница не колдует, но ей не хотелось ежедневно видеть эту «волшебную» фамилию. В глубине души она ещё с опаской ждала одиннадцатилетия племянницы, когда ей должно будет прийти письмо из Хогвартса, но Вернон подсказал здравую мысль: если девочка не колдует, никто не пригласит её в школу волшебников. А раз с магией в их доме покончено, можно снова забыть о Поттерах и всём, что с ними связано. 

Эмили Дурсли росла нормальной девочкой и во многом подражала своей тёте. Ею гордились, а она втайне от родителей любопытствовала, что же такого находится в тех книгах и мультиках, которые ей не разрешали смотреть. Но что бы она в них ни встречала, она с самого детства была убеждена: с ней никогда не случалось ничего волшебного. Эмили Дурсли знала, что магии не существует.


End file.
